The Haunting Sequel (One's Revenge)
by bzwman
Summary: In this sequel of "The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)", you will find more drama and adventure with Mike and his friends as they take off another journey to stop someone related to Mal, who wants revenge on Mike for killing Mal. Take a nice journey with Mike and his friends to stop that devil. THANKS FOR 1000 VIEWS!
1. Prologue

The Haunting Sequel (One's Revenge)

Prologue

Hello ladies and gentlemen, starting tomorrow, I will start making chapters for the sequel for "The Haunting of Mal (Mike's Story)". This is titled "The Haunting Sequel (One's Revenge). In the first story, we've seen Mike's personalities appear in the real world including Mal. We've also seen Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Chris, Chef and the personalities trying to stop Mal from destruction until Mal dies. Everyone thought it was a happily ever after. Now, you guys might've known that at the end of the first story, I said it would feature someone related to Mal. You guys might've asked yourselves, who is the one related to Mal? Here is your answer. Cast list:

Mike (Protagonist)

Devil (Mal's Brother) (Antagonist) (call him DEV)

Zoey

Cameron

Chris

Chef

Manitoba

Svetlana

Vito

Chester

For now, this is the cast list; there will be extra characters like the first story. Starting tomorrow, I will be posting up the first chapter, see ya then.


	2. First Chapter: The unexpected capture!

The Haunting Sequel (One's Revenge)

Chapter 1

Hello everybody, let's get started with the sequel.

It was midnight after the party; everyone was still celebrating the victorious attack against Mal. Mike, Zoey, Cameron and the personalities were starting to get tired so it was time for everyone to go to bed.

CHRIS – Ok, everyone, time for bed.

As Chris announces bedtime, everyone leaves the cafeteria. As they were walking to their cabins, Vito mentioned something in his brain; he brings the personalities behind the cabins and starts to talk to them.

MANITOBA – What do you want, Vito?

VITO – I forgot about something.

SVETLANA – What?

VITO – Remember that Mal has a brother.

Everyone starts to realize it and start to worry.

CHESTER – I completely forgot about that. We haven't seen him for ages.

SVETLANA – I'm scared because he's worse than Mal. He might appear inside Mike's brain and notice that Mal died.

MANITOBA – Then, he would want revenge, either walk through the escape tunnel or stay inside Mike's brain.

VITO – He would escape. He always escapes.

CHESTER – True, but let's not worry about that right now. Let's worry about that whenever it comes to our minds.

VITO – Ok, fine, let's go to bed. Good night, everyone.

PERSONALITIES (Except Vito) – Good night.

Meanwhile, outside the cabins, Mike was hugging Zoey.

MIKE – I hope nothing like this will ever happen again.

ZOEY – I hope so too. I've been thinking, maybe tomorrow we can spend the day on the hill.

MIKE – Sure, what time.

ZOEY – Whenever we finish breakfast.

MIKE – Awesome, see you then.

ZOEY – Yep, good night Mike. (Kisses Mike in the cheek).

MIKE – Good night, Zoey. (Kisses back)

As Mike and Zoey walked back to their cabins, Mike starts to have a chat with Cameron.

MIKE – Hey buddy.

CAMERON – What's up Mike?

MIKE – Nothing, I'm planning a hang out with Zoey in the morning after breakfast.

CAMERON – Awesome. We all need recovery from Mal's destruction.

MIKE – True that, I hope we don't go through the same thing every again.

CAMERON – I hope so too. Well, let's not worry about it right now. Let's go to bed.

MIKE – Yeah, (yawns) let's go.

CAMERON – Alright, good night Mike. (Sleeps).

MIKE – Good night, Cameron. (Sleeps).

Later after midnight, everyone was still asleep. In Mike's cabin, everyone was still sleeping. In Mike's brain, there was shaking coming out of it. As his brain was rattling, someone was appearing in his brain. This person looked similar to Mal but it wasn't Mal exactly. The difference is that his hair was covering the opposite side of his face. He looks to his brother's grave in grief. As he started to bring tears to his face, he walks over to Mal's grave. His name was Devil but people call him Dev.

DEV – Mal, it's me, Dev. I miss you so much and I wish you were here.

As Dev wiped his tears, he starts to get angry.

DEV – No, I will not let this happen. I won't let you down, Mal. I will get my revenge on Mike for killing you. I WILL!

As Dev shouted, he looked at his right. There was the escape tunnel. Dev cools down and starts to give an evil face to himself.

DEV – And I know exactly where. I'll be back, Mal. Just you wait. (Evilly laughs).

As Dev left Mal's grave, he walked over to the escape tunnel. As he opens the door, he walks inside the escape tunnel and notices that he is outside of Mike's brain.

DEV – Perfect, now whenever Mike wakes up. I will give Mike something that'll be surprising. (Evilly laughs).

As Dev evilly laughs, he opens the door and walks outside. Dev starts to grab a bag and rope. Meanwhile in the cabin where Mike, Cameron and the personalities were sleeping at, Mike hears noises from outside.

MIKE – (trying to sleep and whispers to himself) who's making all of these noises. I'll get up and check.

As Mike walked outside, he notices someone looking like one of his personalities making all of these noises.

MIKE – Ok, personalities, go back to sleep.

As the personality turns around, Mike recognizes him, he starts to worry.

MIKE – MAL?! I thought you were dead.

DEV – I'm not Mal. Do you remember me from ages?

MIKE – (gasps) DEV?! I thought you were dead.

DEV – No way, I'm back and wanting revenge on you for killing my brother, Mal. Let's get to it. (Evilly laughs).

MIKE – (shakes) oh no!

As Mike attempted to run, Dev grabs Mike and puts him in his bag. As Mike starts to scream, Dev covers and tells him to be quiet.

DEV – Mike, there's nothing to worry about right now. It's only the beginning, you will suffer later. (Evilly laughs).

MIKE – Oh no.

As Dev puts the bag where Mike is in, Dev gets on the boat, grabs the paddles and rows away.

To be continued…

Uh oh, Mike is captured by Mal's brother. Sorry if this chapter is short but there will be more added tomorrow, if I can tomorrow. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	3. Second Chapter: Fear and Braveness!

The Haunting Sequel (One's Revenge)

Chapter 2

Hey everybody, welcome to chapter 2. Here we go.

The next morning, in the guys' cabin, Cameron was still sleeping. As he wakes up, he notices that Mike wasn't there. As he becomes concerned, he walks outside to find him.

CAMERON – Mike, are you there?

As he searched for Mike, he finds a white piece of paper on the deck. He walks over and picks it up. He starts to read it.

_Dear Total Drama,_

_ If you guys are searching for Mike, I want to let you know that I kidnapped Mike and took him to someplace very dangerous. I have him held captive with me. If you guys are still willing to save him, you have to figure out how to get to that certain location. _

_See ya then (or not),_

_Devil (Mal's Brother)_

_P.S, The location is on an island and call me Dev._

As Cameron finishes reading the note, he starts to get worried.

CAMERON – Oh no, not again.

As Cameron gets worried, the personalities walk out of the cabins and start to notice that Cameron is shaking. They walk over to him.

MANITOBA – Are you alright mate?

CAMERON – You guys might want to look at this. (Gives letter to Manitoba).

As Cameron gives the letter to Manitoba, Vito, Svetlana and Chester stand next to Manitoba to read the letter. As they finish reading, the personalities start to scream.

VITO – DEV IS BACK!

CAMERON – Who is Dev anyways? It says its Mal's brother but who is he?

SVETLANA – He's worse than Mal. In Mike's brain, he keeps abusing us a lot.

CHESTER – And he has come back for revenge on Mike for killing his brother.

As everyone was talking, Chris and Chef come out noticing what was going on.

CHRIS – Hey guys, what's with the fear faces?

CAMERON – Mike got kidnapped again.

CHEF – WHAT?!

CHRIS – I thought Mal was dead!

MANITOBA – It wasn't Mal, there is another personality named Devil. Everybody calls him Dev. He's Mal's brother and he is worse than Mal.

CHRIS – How worse?

CHESTER – Very, he abuses us and Mike and he is sneakier than Mal.

CHEF – So that's the difference.

SVETLANA – Yes. How is Zoey going to know about this?

As they were talking, Zoey comes outside in fear. She was hearing the conversation coming from outside.

CAMERON – Oh no, here she comes.

ZOEY – Mike's gone again?

CAMERON – Zoey, we're going to find him.

ZOEY – DO WE SERIOUSLY HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN?! MAL SHOULD BE DEAD!

MANITOBA – Mal's gone; the personality who took Mike is Mal's brother, Dev.

ZOEY – Oh, but still we need to save him.

MANITOBA – Mates, I got a plan but it'll be risky.

VITO – What?

MANITOBA – We're going to do the same thing we did last time. We're going to stop at each island but we are actually using my helicopter.

CAMERON – You have a helicopter?

MANITOBA – Yes. It's in Chris' garage.

As everyone stares at Chris, he starts to whistle.

MANITOBA – I'll be right back. While I'm gone, find supplies to attack Dev with. (Runs and grabs his helicopter).

EVERYONE (except for Manitoba) – Got it!

MANITOBA – Ok, let's go.

As everyone starts to grab supplies, Manitoba runs and grabs his helicopter. 3 hours later, everyone returns to the camp with supplies and Manitoba lands his helicopter onto the dock. The helicopter is the size of Chris' plane. As Manitoba walks off the plane, everyone stares at him.

MANITOBA – What?

SVETLANA – Nice work, how are we going to fit all of these supplies in there?

VITO – And how are we going to fit everyone one of us on this plane?

MANITOBA – Good point, Chris, do you have your yellow helicopter?

CHRIS – Yes.

MANITOBA – Can you go and grab it?

CHRIS – Chef?

CHEF – (growls) got it. (Runs to his garage).

10 minutes later, Chef brings in his yellow plane and lands it next to Manitoba's plane.

CHEF – (opens the door) alright, here is my plan, we put the supplies in my plane and you guys go onto Manitoba's plane including you Chris.

CHRIS – Me? Why don't you take me into your plane?

CHEF – How are you going to get inside the plane? Look at how many supplies we have.

Chris looks at the supplies. There were 20 bags of them.

CHRIS – True.

CHESTER – Ok ladies and gentlemen, let's go save Mike from Dev.

EVERYONE – YES!

ZOEY – Don't worry Mike, we're coming?

Meanwhile, on the boat, Dev was searching for an island. As he was looking, he sees an island that says "Boney Island". 

DEV – Perfect, now I will have my revenge.

As the boat lands to the island, Dev gets off with the bag that Mike is in. Dev walks around to find a hiding place. Then, he sees a house with golden paint around it. He walks by the door, knocks it to see if anyone was there and opens the door.

DEV – Perfect, population of the island. Zero percent!

As Dev walks inside the house, he closes and locks the door with the key he found on the floor. Then, he eats the key and swallows it.

DEV – Well, that was delicious. Now, back to what I'm doing?

Dev grabs the bag and opens it so he would release Mike. As Mike gets up from his fall from the bag. He notices that he is in a house.

MIKE – Where am I?

DEV – Welcome Mike.

MIKE – Dev, why did you kidnap me?

DEV – I kidnapped you because of what you did to Mal. He was my twin brother and I miss him every day.

MIKE – He had to be killed.

DEV – IT WASN'T WORTH IT! Now you will suffer the consequences.

MIKE – (shakes in fear) what are you going to do about it?

DEV – This house now belongs to me and you will be my new slave.

MIKE – Where are we by the way?

DEV – You don't want to know what island you are at.

MIKE – (grabs Dev by the throat) you better tell me where we are or I'll hurt you.

As Mike was clutching Dev's throat, Dev kicks Mike in the face and Mike falls.

DEV – You SLAVE! You tried to kill me. (Slaps Mike in the face).

MIKE – GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!

DEV – FINE! Then, I change my mind. I'm going to keep you here for the next 48 hours and you will suffer death just like Mal attempted to do to you.

Mike starts to worry.

MIKE – You're gonna kill me?!

DEV – I was kidding, so let me show you to your room.

Mike follows Dev to his room. They walk upstairs all the way to the top.

DEV – Wow, that was a long walk.

MIKE – It was like 10 feet.

DEV – SHUT UP BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP AGAIN!

MIKE – (shakes) sorry.

DEV – Good, now here is your new room. (Opens the door).

As Dev opens the door, Mike walks in knowing that the room was small. Dev walks in and brings in a timer and sets it up to 48 hours and puts it next to Mike's bed.

DEV – Do you see this? (Flips timer). This is how much longer you got to be alive.

MIKE – What?!

DEV – I TOLD YOU WHEN I WAS DOWNSTAIRS THAT I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!

MIKE – YOU SAID YOU WERE JOKING!

DEV – I LIED ABOUT THAT! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY BROTHER! Now, over there is your breakfast, lunch and dinner. COAL!

MIKE – Coal?!

DEV – YES, COAL! SEE YA IN THE NEXT 48 HOURS! (Evilly Laughs).

As Dev walks away, closes the door and locks it, Mike starts to cry.

MIKE – (cries) WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE EVIL PERSONALITIES IN THE FIRST PLACE?! Why?!

As Mike gets mad in tears, he walks to his bed and lays down on it. The bed was so hard to sleep on.

MIKE – (cries) oh my god, Zoey, Cameron, Svetlana, Chester, Chris and Chef, if you guys hear about my disappearance again, please come and save me.

To be continued…

Again, Mike suffers from another fear of death. We'll see what happens on chapter 3. See ya soon.


	4. Third Chapter: Flashback Pt 1

The Haunting Sequel (One's Revenge)

Chapter 3

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 3, here we go!

It was noon, on Manitoba's helicopter, Manitoba was driving and Zoey, Cameron, Chris, Svetlana, Vito and Chester were sitting on the seats behind him. They were planning on how to save Mike and to destroy Dev.

ZOEY – Ok guys, just like when we went through with Mal. We are going to split up.

VITO – Split up like what and where?

ZOEY – We're gonna split up as in one group will find Dev and the other group will find Mike and rescue him.

SVETLANA – How are we going to defeat Dev? He's more powerful than Mal.

ZOEY – How?

CHESTER – When we were eight years old, Mal had a brother named Dev. Dev treated us as slaves, he beats us up all the time and whenever Dev appears in the outside world, he kills animals such as cats and dogs.

ZOEY – (gasps) did he get arrested?

CHESTER – He got away without saying a single word to anyone.

ZOEY – I bet Mike knows a lot from Dev.

SVETLANA – Mike didn't know what Dev did to animals and humans.

ZOEY – How? Mike lives in his brain with you guys.

SVETLANA – Mike goes to sleep while Dev and Mal control Mike's body. We also tried to control his body so Mal and Dev won't try to hurt anyone but they both were very powerful.

CAMERON – Wow, but you said earlier that he returned. What happened to him before his return?

VITO – Well, then here is a flashback.

_Flashback_

_In Mike's brain, Mal and Dev were controlling Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba and Chester as slaves. _

_MAL – YEAH! KEEP WORKING YOU SLAVES!_

_VITO – (talks to himself) yo, Mal, do we ever get a break?_

_MAL – (gets angry) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

_VITO – (shakes in fear) nothing._

_MAL – I HEARD YOU SAY SOMETHING! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

_VITO – I didn't say anything. _

_MAL – Don't make me bring out Dev. _

_VITO – OK, I said do we ever get a break?_

_MAL – DO we ever give you guys' breaks? NO! You work for me and Dev and you do what we tell you to do, got it!_

_VITO – Got it. _

_MANITOBA – Do you know what? You are so evil Mal. _

_MAL – Did you say that I'm so evil?_

_MANITOBA – Yes._

_MAL – Well guess what?! Dev and I are twin brothers and we were born evil so you shut your mouth too._

_MANITOBA – How about no?!_

_MAL – THAT'S IT! DEV!_

_Dev runs up to Mal._

_DEV – What's the trouble Mal?_

_MAL – (points to Manitoba and Vito) these two were fighting with me._

_DEV – Do they need a beat up?_

_MAL – If you want, go ahead. _

_As Vito and Manitoba start to run, Dev followed them._

_Meanwhile, Mike was about to go back into his brain. As Mike finished his job for the day, he goes back to his brain. As he was about to go to sleep, he notices that Mal and Dev were attacking Vito and Manitoba. _

_MIKE – (shouts) STOP NOW!_

_Dev stops and notices that Mike was watching. Mal walks next to Dev._

_MAL – (shakes) Mike, looks like you got back._

_MIKE – (angry) what are you guys doing to my personalities?_

_DEV – (shakes) Mike, I don't know what to say._

_MIKE – YOU'VE BEEN ABUSING THEM AND TREATING THEM LIKE SLAVES! THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME!_

_SVETLANA – As you were sleeping, they also controlled your body to do bad things. We tried to stop them but they were powerful._

_MAL – SHUT UP, SVETLANA!_

_MIKE – Do you know what, you shut up Mal. _

_MAL – Make me._

_MIKE – Ok. Hey Dev, could you come over with me for a minute?_

_DEV – Why? You have no control over me._

_MIKE – Just come over here._

_As Dev walks over to Mike, Mike punches Dev's face. Mal gets angry and runs up to Mike. As he was about to punch Mike in the face, Mike stops Mal by punching him in the face as well. Dev and Mal fell and as they were about to get up. They start to disappear. _

_DEV – Wait, Mike, we're a part of you. Why are you getting rid of us?_

_MIKE – This is what you guys get for murdering innocent animals and for treating my personalities like slaves. Good-bye. (Walks away)._

_MAL – No, you can't do this. NO! IT'S OUR TIME! OURS!_

_As they both disappear, everyone cheers for Mike._

_End Flashback_

SVETLANA – So that's what happened.

CAMERON – Wow, that was crazy.

VITO – I know.

As they kept talking, Manitoba finds an island.

MANITOBA – (picks up the walkie talkie) Chef, can you hear me?

On Chef's plane, Chef hears Manitoba from his walkie talkie.

CHEF – Yes Manitoba?

MANITOBA – We found an island but I don't know if Mike's there.

CHEF – Let's go and find out.

MANITOBA – Ok, over. (Puts down walkie talkie)

CHEF – Over. (Puts down walkie talkie).

MANITOBA – Ok guys, hang on, we're preparing for land. (Moves plane down).

CHRIS – Why?

MANITOBA – Because I found an island and we should make sure Mike is there or not.

CHRIS – Ok, hang on tight guys.

ZOEY – (Thinks to herself) don't worry, Mike. We are on our way.

To be continued…

Next chapter will be part 2 of flashbacks with Mike and Dev. For now, see ya soon.


	5. Fourth Chapter: Flashback Pt 2

The Haunting Sequel (One's Revenge)

Chapter 4

Hey everyone, welcome back, this is chapter 4. Here we go.

In the house where Mike is held captive by Dev, Mike was stuck in his room, crying because he has 30 hours left to live, according to the timer next to him. While he was sitting on the bed, a TV monitor appears. As Mike stops crying, he gets up and takes a look at the screen because it appeared out of nowhere. As he took a closer look, the screen turns on with Dev facing him because there was a camera on top of the screen where Mike is facing and Dev is facing in his own camera.

MIKE – What are you doing here?! Why do you want me to be here?!

DEV – I'm here because I'm about to give you a huge revenge on you for killing Mal and I want you here so I can kill you. It has been ages since I've seen you, Svetlana, Chester, Vito and Manitoba.

MIKE – I thought I got rid of you after I punched you in the face.

DEV – Well, true but after you made me disappear. I actually lived in an area inside your brain for a while until I recovered from the injury you caused me.

MIKE – So, it was just an injury.

DEV – JUST AN INJURY! IT MADE ME DISAPPEAR INTO THE AREA OF THE BRAIN THAT WAS DARK!

MIKE – SHOW ME!

DEV – Fine, I'll start from where you found me and Mal attacking your personalities up to the area where I was sent to with Mal.

_Flashback_

_In Mike's brain, Mal and Dev were controlling Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba and Chester as slaves. _

_MAL – YEAH! KEEP WORKING YOU SLAVES!_

_VITO – (talks to himself) yo, Mal, do we ever get a break?_

_MAL – (gets angry) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

_VITO – (shakes in fear) nothing._

_MAL – I HEARD YOU SAY SOMETHING! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

_VITO – I didn't say anything. _

_MAL – Don't make me bring out Dev. _

_VITO – OK, I said do we ever get a break?_

_MAL – DO we ever give you guys' breaks? NO! You work for me and Dev and you do what we tell you to do, got it!_

_VITO – Got it. _

_MANITOBA – Do you know what? You are so evil Mal. _

_MAL – Did you say that I'm so evil?_

_MANITOBA – Yes._

_MAL – Well guess what?! Dev and I are twin brothers and we were born evil so you shut your mouth too._

_MANITOBA – How about no?!_

_MAL – THAT'S IT! DEV!_

_Dev runs up to Mal._

_DEV – What's the trouble Mal?_

_MAL – (points to Manitoba and Vito) these two were fighting with me._

_DEV – Do they need a beat up?_

_MAL – If you want, go ahead. _

_As Vito and Manitoba start to run, Dev followed them._

_Meanwhile, Mike was about to go back into his brain. As Mike finished his job for the day, he goes back to his brain. As he was about to go to sleep, he notices that Mal and Dev were attacking Vito and Manitoba. _

_MIKE – (shouts) STOP NOW!_

_Dev stops and notices that Mike was watching. Mal walks next to Dev._

_MAL – (shakes) Mike, looks like you got back._

_MIKE – (angry) what are you guys doing to my personalities?_

_DEV – (shakes) Mike, I don't know what to say._

_MIKE – YOU'VE BEEN ABUSING THEM AND TREATING THEM LIKE SLAVES! THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME!_

_SVETLANA – As you were sleeping, they also controlled your body to do bad things. We tried to stop them but they were powerful._

_MAL – SHUT UP, SVETLANA!_

_MIKE – Do you know what, you shut up Mal. _

_MAL – Make me._

_MIKE – Ok. Hey Dev, could you come over with me for a minute?_

_DEV – Why? You have no control over me._

_MIKE – Just come over here._

_As Dev walks over to Mike, Mike punches Dev's face. Mal gets angry and runs up to Mike. As he was about to punch Mike in the face, Mike stops Mal by punching him in the face as well. Dev and Mal fell and as they were about to get up. They start to disappear. _

_DEV – Wait, Mike, we're a part of you. Why are you getting rid of us?_

_MIKE – This is what you guys get for murdering innocent animals and for treating my personalities like slaves. Good-bye. (Walks away)._

_MAL – No, you can't do this. NO! IT'S OUR TIME! OURS!_

_As they both disappear, everyone cheers for Mike._

_Meanwhile, Mal and Dev appear in a dark area of the brain. As they appear, they see a window where the personalities were cheering for Mike after he defeated them. _

_MAL – I got a plan Dev._

_DEV – What?_

_MAL – in the next couple of years, we will reappear inside the good side of Mike's brain and we will rule again._

_DEV – I'm gonna wait until a few years later after that._

_MAL – Why?_

_DEV – Because I like to enjoy being here until I feel comfortable._

_MAL – You traitor! You're my twin brother. We're supposed to be together._

_DEV – I'm sorry, Mal but I'm tired right now._

_MAL – Ok fine, suit yourself. I'll work on my own then. _

_DEV – That's fine with me._

_End Flashback_

DEV – You see Mike, we weren't necessarily gone. We just took a break. In the next 29 hours and 36 minutes, you will suffer the consequences for killing Mal and for punching me in the face! See ya later. (Evilly laughs and disappears)

MIKE – (shakes in fear) DEV, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! DEV! NO!

As Mike starts to cry again, he walks back to his seat on the bed and starts to lie down.

MIKE – (cries) I'm so sorry for punching you in the face Dev! Don't kill me, please!

DEV – (overhears and voice appears) YEAH RIGHT! (Evilly laughs as voice disappears)

MIKE – (cries) come on Zoey, please hurry up!

To be continued…

Sorry if this is the same flashback but I added to it. Chapter 5 will be up soon. See ya later.


	6. Fifth Chapter: Surprise Appearance!

The Haunting Sequel (One's Revenge)

Chapter 5

Hello everyone, sorry if this is late but this is chapter 5. Here we go ladies and gentlemen.

It was evening, as the helicopters that Manitoba and Chef were driving land on the island where Mal's castle used to be at, everyone gets out. As everyone gets out of the helicopters, they walk to grab the supplies from Chef's helicopter. As they all grabbed the supplies, Zoey starts counting.

ZOEY – Ladies and gentlemen, on a count of three, we go find Mike.

EVERYONE (Except Zoey) – GOT IT!

ZOEY – ARE YOU READY?! 1, 2, 3!

As everyone starts to run, they split up. Meanwhile, Zoey and Cameron were running around searching for Mike until they approached a cave. They walked inside the cave quietly.

CAMERON – (whispers) it's a cave.

ZOEY – (whispers) Mike must be in here somewhere.

As they were walking in the cave, they see light right in front of them. As they walked closer, they stopped and took a closer look at what was going on. When they thought it was Mike in there, it was actually a guard, a guard that looked like one of Mal's group members. As Zoey and Cameron tried to escape, the guard notices Zoey and Cameron.

GUARD – HEY, YOU TWO!

Zoey and Cameron turn around and shook in fear.

ZOEY – Please, don't hurt us!

CAMERON – You can't take my life away from me.

GUARD – Guys are you serious? I'm not going to hurt you.

ZOEY – Are you lying to us?!

GUARD – No I'm not, why would I lie to you?

CAMERON – Because you used to work for Mal.

GUARD – Mal was a jerk. After he sent out all of the guards to attack you guys, I didn't want to experience death so I ran away without Mal knowing I was gone. After running so far away from Mal, I found this cave and I lived in here for days.

ZOEY – Did you have any food or water to eat or drink?

GUARD – I walked all around the island for food and water but the only objects I found were three coconuts but I haven't eaten anything for two days and for drink, I only had to drink out of sea water which is disgusting.

CAMERON – That is disgusting.

GUARD – Exactly and after all that happened I realized how Mal was a jerk for trying to destroy you guys, Mike, and his friends.

CAMERON – Be happy Mal's gone but we got another situation we are facing right now.

GUARD – What is that?

ZOEY – Mike has been taken by another personality who resembles a lot like Mal, Mal's brother, Dev.

GUARD – Who's Dev?

ZOEY – I don't know but we know that he is worse than Mal.

GUARD – Uh oh. Maybe I can help you if you want, soldier.

CAMERON – Wait a minute, your voice seems familiar.

GUARD – I know, because I'm actually… (Takes off his guard outfit), BRICK!

As Brick appears, Zoey and Cameron are surprised and they get excited.

ZOEY – BRICK?!

CAMERON – I thought you were in the military.

BRICK – Yeah but during a mission, I went missing because the boat I was on sank and I found this island and then I went with these guards and Mal.

CAMERON – Wow, that's unbelievable you left Mal for good. Mal's dead.

BRICK – Thank god! Now you guys need help saving Mike, right?

ZOEY – Yes.

BRICK – Well, let's go.

ZOEY & CAMERON – YES SIR!

Zoey, Cameron and Brick leave to walk back to the helicopter area. Meanwhile, Chris, Chef and the personalities ran back to the helicopter area with nothing.

SVETLANA – Did you guys find anything?

CHRIS – No, you guys?

MANITOBA – No.

CHEF – Where's Zoey and Cameron?

VITO – I don't know.

ZOEY – (shouts out) WE'RE OVER HERE!

As they watch Zoey and Cameron return, they notice Brick coming along with them. Everyone gets surprised.

EVERYONE (Except for Zoey, Cameron and Brick) – BRICK?!

BRICK – What's up soldiers?

CHRIS – What are you doing here?

CHEF – I thought you were in Afghanistan fighting out there.

BRICK – Long story, explain later. Zoey and Cameron found me in a cave and they told me about what was going on with Mike so I'm here to help.

CHESTER – Really?!

BRICK – Yes, I'm here whenever you guys need me.

CHRIS – Awesome.

ZOEY – Speaking of which, did you guys find Mike anywhere on the island because we couldn't find him here?

EVERYONE (Except for Zoey, Cameron and Brick) – No.

ZOEY – Great, we're hopeless.

CAMERON – Not really, there's also Boney Island.

ZOEY – Oh yeah. We can find Mike on Boney Island. That's the only place left. (Yawns). We'll leave for Boney Island first thing in the morning.

CAMERON – Yeah, I'm tired too. (Yawns)

CHRIS – Let's lay here for the night.

Everyone prepares to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile, back in the house, Mike was still held captive in his room knowing that he only has 24 hours left to live. As Mike walks up out of his bed and looks in the mirror, he wipes his tears out of his eyes. As he was wiping his teary eyes, the mirror that he was looking through breaks randomly with a scream affect coming from the room. Mike starts to get scared and runs back to his bed. Then, the voice over of Dev appears.

DEV – (evilly laughs) well, did that scare you? You will be more scared in the next 24 hours. When the timer is done, you're done. (Evilly laughs and disappears).

Mike starts to cry again.

MIKE – (cries) why did I end up having evil personalities in the first place? Why? Everyone especially Zoey, I'm sorry for making you guys go through this. Please come and save me from this hazard and help me destroy Dev. Please hurry up. Please, please, please.

To be continued…

At least we have extra help from Brick. Let's see what happens in chapter 6 soon. See ya soon.


	7. Sixth Chapter: The Finale!

The Haunting Sequel (One's Revenge)

Chapter 6

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 7. Here we go.

The next morning, on the island that Mal's castle used to be at, everyone wakes up in preparation.

BRICK – Alright soldiers, listen up. We are out here for a reason and do you know what the reason is?

EVERYONE – (Except for Brick) To save Mike and destroy Dev.

BRICK – That's right, now let's get our supplies back into the helicopters.

SVETLANA – You mean helicopter.

BRICK – Why?  
MANITOBA – Because everyone including you have to stay with me in my helicopter and we have to put the supplies in Chef's helicopter because of room.

BRICK – How much supplies have you guys gotten?

ZOEY – A lot. (Points towards Chef's helicopter).

BRICK – Oh, I understand but anyways let's go. Next stop BONEY ISLAND!

EVERYONE – YEAH!

As everyone gets on the helicopters, the helicopters leave to Boney Island. In Manitoba's helicopter, everyone starts talking.

CAMERON – What do we do?

BRICK – Once we get off the boat, we will grab the supplies and find Mike as soon as possible.

ZOEY – Perfect!

Two hours later, the helicopters land on Boney Island. Everyone gets out of the helicopters and grabbed the supplies out of Chef's helicopter.

BRICK – Ok, everyone, let's go find Mike!

EVERYONE – YES!

As everyone ran from the docks looking for Mike, Bricks stops everyone from running because he notices a house with gold around it.

CAMERON – A house?

CHRIS – There was never a house on this island.

ZOEY – (gasps) maybe, Dev kidnapped Mike and maybe he built this house.

CHEF – I don't know but let's see anyways.

As they walk closer to the house, they stopped and noticed a door. The door was golden. Zoey walks over and tries to open it but it was locked.

ZOEY – The door is locked.

BRICK – I'll try opening the door. Everyone stand back.

As everyone stands back, Brick starts to run and breaks through the door. As the door opens, everyone walks in.

ZOEY – Ok, everyone split up so we can search for Mike and Dev. Go!

As everyone was searching for Mike, Zoey went upstairs.

Meanwhile, in the room, Mike was laying on his bed scared to death because he has 2 minutes left until Dev comes back and kills him.

MIKE – (cries) oh no.

Then, he hears knocking on the door; he starts to get scared but hears a familiar voice coming from that door.

ZOEY – Mike, its Zoey, are you in there?

Mike starts to run for the door.

MIKE – Zoey, it's me! Dev locked me in here.

ZOEY – GUYS, GET UP HERE! MIKE'S IN HERE!

Everyone runs to see what was happening.

MIKE – Please hurry up, I only have 1 minute left until Dev gets back.

ZOEY – Don't worry, Mike. I got some company.

BRICK – Stand back, everyone.

MIKE – Brick?!

BRICK – Yes, Mike. It's me Brick! I'm here to help you. So stand back.

MIKE – Ok.

As everyone stands back, Brick runs up to the door and breaks through. Mike runs out of the room in excitement.

MIKE – Thank you! (Gives group hug).

ZOEY – You're welcome.

VITO – Ok, let's get out of here before…

DEV – (appears) I get back. (Evilly laughs).

SVETLANA – (Screams) its Dev.

VITO – What are you doing here?!

DEV – I've been stuck in the dark side of Mike's brain for years and since Mike killed my brother Mal, it's time for some awesome revenge.

MIKE – (whispers to Zoey) this is the best time to run.

ZOEY – (whispers back) yes.

Everyone except for Dev started to run. As everyone was still running, Brick stopped and turns around.

MIKE – BRICK?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

BRICK – Don't worry about me soldier, worry about yourself. I'll beat him off…

Dev grabs Brick, stabs him with his knife and throws him off the window.

MIKE – BRICK!

ZOEY – RUN MIKE!

MIKE – OK!

As everyone was running, they arrived at the door; tried opening the door but it was locked.

DEV – So, looks like it's a failure to escape but now it's time for some enjoyment. (Evilly laughs).

As everyone starts to get scared, Mike looks at his right and notices a knife. Mike slowly moves to his right and grabs it. Dev walks closer to the personalities.

DEV – You guys are first.

PERSONALITIES – NO!

As Dev tries to kill the personalities, Dev starts to scream because he felt something going through his chest. He turns around and notices Mike with a knife going through him.

MIKE – HEY DEV! NICE TRY!

DEV – NO! YOU BASTARD! (Screeches in pain).

As Dev was in pain, he collapses onto the floor and starts to disappear.

DEV – (in pain) no, Mike, please, I'm also a part of you.

MIKE – Not anymore. Goodbye Dev.

DEV – No, I WANTED REVENGE! NO! (Disappears)

As everyone cheers for Mike, Zoey runs up to Mike and hugs and kisses him. Then, the house disappears automatically after Dev disappears.

MANITOBA – Mate, thanks for saving us.

MIKE – You're welcome. Ready to go home.

ZOEY – Wait, what about Brick?

MIKE – (realizes) oh yeah. BRICK?!

As everyone runs around to find Brick, Svetlana finds Brick on the floor unconsious from a stab on the chest. Svetlana starts to cry.

SVETLANA – Guys, Brick's not breathing!

MIKE – (starts to cry) NO!

Everyone started to cry as well.

ZOEY – He followed us to save you.

Then, a gasp came out of Brick's voice, his eyes open wide and everyone stops crying to notice that Brick is waking up.

BRICK – (screeches) HELP!

MIKE – (gasps) BRICK! Don't worry buddy, we'll get you to a hospital.

30 minutes later, the ambulance helicopter arrives, puts Brick on a stretcher and takes him inside the helicopter.

ZOEY – Get better soon, Brick.

Everyone gives a salute to Brick as the helicopter leaves.

MIKE – Ok, ladies and gentlemen, what a day.

ZOEY – You think?!

MIKE – Yeah, let's go home.

EVERYONE – I agree.

2 hours later on Camp Wawanakuwa, everyone is in the cafeteria partying after the success of killing Dev. Meanwhile, Zoey and Mike were outside, looking up in the stars. Mike was looking down sad.

ZOEY – You ok Mike?

MIKE – Yeah, I was scared.

ZOEY – Everyone was scared but it's over now. We'll never go through this situation ever again.

MIKE – (feels better) yep. Everything will be alright.

Then, Mike and Zoey looked at each other and moved closer together and started to hug and kiss again knowing that there will be nothing harming them ever again.

The End

Thank you guys for reading this story ladies and gentlemen. This week, I have midterms so I won't be posting anything else until then. My next story will be something related to friendship, love and war and will star Mike. You'll find out sometime later in the month or in the beginning of February. See ya then. Thanks for reading.


End file.
